


Confidences

by cliffordinaire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinaire/pseuds/cliffordinaire
Summary: Il est temps pour Sherlock de se replonger dans ses souvenirs de son frère, et de regretter de ne pas lui avoir montré plus son amour... quand il était encore temps.





	Confidences

24h. Que représente 24h dans une vie entière ? Pour certains c'est juste une journée de plus qui s'écoule, qui n'aura rien vu d'extraordinaire arriver. Pour d'autres c'est un tournant dans une vie, en une journée tant de choses peuvent arriver. Cette notion est très relative. Une journée c'est un instant dans l'histoire de la terre et j'avais tendance à relativiser cette notion, en me disant que c'était simplement le temps que prenait la terre pour tourner autour du soleil. Mais ma vision s'est transformé. Aujourd'hui 24h me semble une éternité, un cycle de rotation terrestre qui ne semble pas vouloir se finir. Et les jours qui passent se ressemblent tous, comme un éternel retour vers ce jour où tout a basculé. 

 

Magnussen était très fort pour déceler les points de pressions de chaque individu. Même les miens. Sauf un. Parce que j'avais toujours su cacher, y compris à moi-même, qu'il en était un. Tu me diras... j'ai appris du meilleur, n'est-ce pas Mycroft ? Pourtant ce n'était pas un des moindres et si Magnussen n'avait pas su le détecter Moriarty savait. Moriarty avait toujours su, et même mort il a réussi à prendre une longueur d'avance sur moi. Une bombe. Une simple bombe sous une voiture. Projet facile à éviter et pourtant imprévisible. Qui aurait cru que son cadeau post-mortem serait de s'en prendre à toi ? L'option ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit, à toi non plus j'imagine. J'avais toujours pensé que de tout ceux auxquels je tenais tu étais le plus en sécurité. Tu étais inatteignable selon moi, invincible. Peut-être ai-je été aveuglé par mes sentiments fraternels après tout. Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as dit «Tenir à quelqu'un n'est pas un avantage» pour la première fois ? C'était le jour de mes 10 ans. Tu m'as offert une écharpe cette année là, l'écharpe. Celle qui me suit partout aujourd'hui. En me la mettant autour du cou tu as prononcé cette phrase que tu m'a répété maintes fois par la suite. C'est cette phrase qui m'a toujours poussé à nier l'attachement que j'avais pour toi, ne jamais montrer que je t'aimais. Et pourtant ça ne rend pas ta perte moins difficile Mycroft, loin de là. Tu sais quel est mon principal sentiment ? Du regret. Je regrette de pas avoir plus profité de toi, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point je t'aimais, je regrette de t'avoir écouté. Tenir à quelqu'un n'est peut être pas toujours un avantage mais ce n'est pas une tare non plus. J'avais tellement ancré cette phrase en moi qu'elle était devenue un motto. J'en suis arrivé au point où je niais tes propres sentiments d'attachement envers moi. Je faisais comme si je ne voyais pas ton regard protecteur et tendre envers moi. Tu t'es même peut être dit parfois que j'avais vraiment beaucoup trop écouté tes conseils étant petit. Qui aurait cru ? Sherlock Holmes qui écoute les conseils de son frère. Sherlock Holmes qui écoute son frère. Moi qui est toujours répété que la dernière chose que j'aimerais faire dans la vie était de t'écouter. Tu avais beaucoup plus d'importance dans le poids de mes décisions que je ne le pensais moi-même finalement...

 

Un soupir vint briser le silence qui régnait depuis près de 24h dans la pièce du 221B Baker Street. Sherlock fixa le carnet et les lignes qu'il écrivait, d'un seul jet. Un amas de pensée, pas toujours organisée entre elle. C'était son moyen de se vider la tête, de matérialiser ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas trop dans son habitude actuellement. Mais la mort de son frère avait tout chamboulé. Son regard se brouilla. Il referma le cahier violemment en se maudissant. Il était Sherlock Holmes pour l'amour du ciel. Il n'était pas sensé se montrer aussi faible. Il ne faisait que donner raison à Moriarty. Moriarty qui devait sans doute le regarder en rigolant à cet instant, en buvant son thé. «Tu vois Sherlock, je gagne toujours». C'était la phrase que le détective imaginait Moriarty dire de son sourire narquois. Il serra les poings jusqu'à en trembler alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte. Madame Hudson apparut alors. Elle le berça tel un enfant apeuré, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'il s'endorme un peu.

La voiture roulait à une vitesse plutôt modérée. Mycroft regardait son téléphone, répondait à des messages tout en planifiant une énième réunion. Tout un coup il se sentit partir à l'avant, puis secoué. La voiture venait de freiner brusquement alors qu'une voiture lui avait refusé la priorité. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher le choc. Mycroft allait sortir de sa voiture pour aller dire deux mots au conducteur de la voiture. Mais le conducteur vint à lui. Il offrit un sourire narquois au plus aîné des frères Holmes puis fit un au revoir de la main. Mycroft n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que la voiture explosa. «Sherlock...»  
Le détective se réveilla en sursaut. La voix de son frère murmurant son prénom occupait encore tout son esprit. Des larmes coulèrent sur le drap de son lit alors que ses jambes étaient plié à sa poitrine. Il resta ainsi longtemps. Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Il ne savait pas et honnêtement il n'en avait que faire. Le temps était devenu très long pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il regarda l'heure. Ca faisait 48h. Et aujourd'hui était le dernier adieu. 

 

Il y avait foule à l'église. Des grands noms du pays était présents. La reine d'Angleterre en personne avait fait le déplacement. C'était trop pour Sherlock. Tout ces gens puissants, qu'il méprisait, qui venait s'excuser pour sa perte. Il ne supportait pas la compassion. Il était donc irrité et légèrement désagréable. John essayait de sauver les meubles et s'excusait auprès des personnes offensées en mettant la mauvaise humeur du détective sur le compte de sa profonde tristesse. Ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un rictus nerveux chez Sherlock. La cérémonie s'allongea dans le temps. Un nombre incalculable de gens passèrent sur l'autel, rendre un dernier hommage à Mycroft. A la fin Sherlock n'écoutait même plus, il fixait le cercueil, il semblait ailleurs.   
«Mr Holmes...». Sherlock releva la tête et aperçut le prêtre. Sherlock fronça des sourcils et le prêtre l'invita à venir parler «c'est votre tour». Sherlock chercha le courage dans le regard de John. Et Dieu seul sait comment il se leva et se mit face au micro. Il regarda la salle dans son entièreté avant de prendre une grande respiration.  
«On ne peut pas dire que Mycroft et moi ait été les frères les plus proches du monde, surtout pendant notre vie adulte. On se délectait plus de s'agacer l'un l'autre plus qu'autre chose. Nous n'étions pas du genre à faire dans le sentimental... Mycroft a toujours été une figure prédominante dans ma vie. Que je le veuille ou non. Il était toujours présent, plus ou moins directement à chaque étape de ma vie. Je l'admirais, même si je ne me l'étais jamais avoué jusqu'à présent.. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas montrer mon attachement pour lui, par son conseil d'ailleurs. Je me souviens encore du jour de ma remise de diplôme. Il était en déplacement dieu seul sait où. Il n'avait pas pu venir. Ce jour-là j'étais le premier à avoir dit que ça ne me décevait pas. En réalité je lui en ai voulu pendant des années. Je ne sais pas si il le savait ou non, si il l'avait deviné. Probablement. Mais on n'en a jamais reparlé ensemble. On fonctionnait comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui je vais faire une exception.. je vais briser cet espèce de contrat tacite qu'il y avait entre nous. Mycroft tu étais le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver et je t'aimais. De tout mon cœur. Et je t'aime encore. Je t'aimerais toujours».  
Il ne rajoutait rien de plus. Il retourna s'asseoir en silence. Il ne prononça plus un mot. Même sur le chemin vers le cimetière il resta muet. John tenta bien de lui parler mais sans succès. Une fois mis sous terre, tout le monde se dispersa. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute il ne restait plus que Sherlock et John. Le docteur Watson déposa sa main sur l'épaule du détective. «Je t'attends dans la voiture Sherlock.. prend tout ton temps d'accord ?».   
Il sourit d'un air tendre et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son homme avant de le laisser seul à seul face à la sépulture. Sherlock resta ainsi à fixer le nom gravé de son frère dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il finit par sortir un bout de papier et le déposa sur la tombe. Il passa sa main sur la pierre tombale et ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. Et il repartit.   
Sur le petit bout de papier était marqué «Tenir à quelqu'un n'est pas un avantage. Mais ça valait tout de même le coup. A jamais. Je t'aime. S.»


End file.
